Don't Thank Me
by nrbuer
Summary: A little one-shot I thought up. About the sacrifices Finn chooses to make and why he chooses to make them. its a sad one to read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then I would hire some of you amazing writers for the show**

Don't Thank Me

Why is it that the world, that fate seems to be so cruel, so unjust, and so confusing?

Why is it that those who deserve happiness and warmth are instead frowned upon by fate? Why is it that they were given this horrible fate, despite all the good they had done? Why would fate destroy something so beautiful as true love and happiness? Why is it that those who are perfect for each other seem to be unable to ever be together?

We are told that doing good things brings good karma and doing bad things bring bad karma. So what bad things did these people do to get earn such bad karma? What did those who never did anything wrong in their entire life do to earn this?

Other times, fate seems to smile upon those who clearly don't deserve another chance. It seems to always find a way to give these monsters away to return to the world so that they can do harm. So that they can spread nothing more than simple pain and misery. Why does fate allow such monsters to keep coming back again and again, despite how much they don't deserve it?

I ask myself these questions every day of my life, ever since I saw how cruel fate can be to people and how kind it can be to others. I ask myself why it does these things, yet have never received any form of answer. In the end, we can never understand how fate works. All we can do is deal with what fate gave us or try to change what fate gave us.

"We don't have to do this Finn," said the voice of Betty standing right next to me. "Surely we can find some other way," she said. "There has to be a better way than this?"

"What way," I asked. "What other way then this is there Betty."

"I don't know," she answered, her voice filled with regret. "But I know there has to be one," she said with false hope.

Sighing, I gave her the final answer to this pointless and hopeless argument.

"There is no other way Betty and you know it. You know this because you have spent years trying to find some sort of solution to what fate gave you. To what fate gave Simon. Yet you have found nothing, so once again. What other means of changing what fate gave you is there?" I asked knowing this could only go one way.

And it was indeed the answer I expected.

Silence.

She couldn't even bear to look at me, because she knew that their truly was no other way.

"There has to be," she said tearfully, still believing in the false hope of a happy ending for everyone, but I knew better.

"Not everyone gets a happy ending Betty, that's just not how things work. Only a select few get that happy ending that we all desire, while the rest of us get the other end of the stick. So please," I said not being able to keep at this for much longer. "Just let me do this," I said begging. "Let me give you that happy ending that you deserve."

"You deserve a happy ending to Finn."

"That's where you're wrong," I utterly disagreeing with her. "If there's one thing fate got right," I said hollowly. "It's that I don't deserve a happy ending. Not me, not after all things I did. Not after I selfishly and stupidly destroyed my one chance at happiness. Not after that and the dump things I continued to do afterwards."

"Don't say that Finn," she said heartbroken at hearing such words that were filled with nothing but sorrow. "Everyone makes mistakes; it's what lets us know that we have a heart. Despite the mistakes you made, you still did so much good for not just OOO, but for the entire universe. You still deserve your own happy ending."

"Maybe I do Betty, but you and Simon still deserve a happy ending more than I do. This is why I do this and do not regret it, not even for a second."

With that her hope filled expression was lost, for she now understood that there was no convincing me to stop what I was going to do.

"You are truly a noble person Finn," she said with tears streaming down her face. "The rest of the world will hear of the noble sacrifice that you chose to make for me and Simon. They will never forget you and never stop loving you Finn, despite what you may do afterwards."

Hearing what she said, that was another thing a disagreed with. That I just couldn't agree with, for many reasons. The world had in many ways, already forgotten me. As knew champions like Cinnamon Bun and Rattleballs arose to take my place as defender of OOO, people had most certainly begun to forget about me. I was a thing of the past, a relic of a past age. There were new and better people to worship and feel safe under. And I wasn't one of them anymore, not since I blew it.

As for me doing this because I was a noble person, I disagreed with that more than I have disagreed with any other thing in my entire life. I wasn't doing this because I was noble; I was doing this because I was weak. Because I couldn't handle the mistakes that I had made, the stupid things that I had done. It was too much for me, so what other better way to go out with a bang was there than this? What other better way was there to feel like I had done something right in a long time was there than this?

But I wouldn't tell her any of this, she didn't need to know this. Nor could she probably even handle it. Finding out that what I was doing was because of how weak I was, not because of how strong and noble she so desperately wants to believe I am.

"It is time," I said finally breaking myself away from my painful thoughts. "It's time to restore a love long overdue."

"Thank you Finn," she said hugging me and crying on my shoulder. "I'll never forget this and I know that someday, you will have your happy ending. We will make it happen," she said not giving up on her hopeless fantasy of a better future for me.

I didn't respond to that, instead I just remained silent as I forced my attention on the task ahead. On giving up my humanity to insure another's.

"You will keep your end of the bargain," I said venomously to the one I was speaking to.

"_Yes Finn," it said. "I will bestow a part of my magic to him when I leave him for."_

"And it will do as you promised," I said making sure this monster didn't try and pull anything.

"_Yes it will. The magic I leave with him with give him the life force he needs to live a normal life. He will not age rapidly like the last time, for this time he still possesses an inch of my magical power within him. So any further questions my new host," it said gleefully._

"No," I said taking the ice cold crown and placing it upon my head. "I have nothing left to ask of anyone or anything. I expect nothing more from fate after this."

"_Then welcome to your new life as the Ice Prince," said the spirit of the Ice Crown. "Welcome Ice Prince Finn."_

The last thing I saw before my mind was gone forever as the power of the ice crown degraded my mind into the next crazed lord of the Ice Kingdom. Was a happy mentally restored Simon finally being reunited with his one true love at long last.

"Thank you Finn," he said. "Thank you everything that you have done."

I saw he tried to say more, but by that time I was no longer Finn.

I was now the Ice Prince. I no longer remembered who I was; I no longer remembered the horrible things that I had done.

Yet for some reason and I couldn't tell why. I felt this painful ache within my ice cold heart, this pain that just wouldn't go away for some reason.

"I do I feel so sad," I asked myself.

Fate is truly cruel, isn't it?

**Well that's that. I just thought of this today and had to write it. I thought this could make an excellent one-shot. I hoped you liked it, for I have never tried my hands at a one-shot before. Please tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
